Love fighters
by Jeidomun
Summary: Se dirigían a las puertas de su posible salvación, aquello seria el final de su gran problema pero lo que sabían es que ese mundo les traería un nuevo problema , ese mundo del cuyo camino no había retorno… Primer fic disfrutenlo ;
1. Chapter 1

_15 de Julio 2012 _

_Ciudad de Konoha _

Casi las 5 de la tarde, tenían mas de dos horas debatiendo sus posibilidades, siempre con dos o tres defectos que de por medio en cada solución a su problema , no había tiempo tenían que decidir, la única opción que les quedaba era aquella que podía poner en riesgo sus vidas pero con ella venia una recompensa que podría salvarlas su problemas. A buena hora se habían cruzado con aquel ex discípulo del padre de la pelirosa, quien le proporciono la información que esa misma noche estarían por poner a prueba.

Miraba atentamente la tonalidad del cielo que empezaba a colorarse, sentadas en aquella sencilla cafetería, el ir y venir de las personas empezaba a tranquilizar sus pensamiento y a desacelerar su angustiado corazón, odiaba esa sensación que le provocaba. Una voz amable y serena la saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeralda que resplandecían con la luz del atardecer.

-"Entonces esta noche será, Hinata¿ sigues decidida en acompañarme? una vez que entremos no hay marcha atrás"- decía la dueña de los ojos jade, su voz parecía preocupada pero a la vez firme y fuerte.

Muchas veces la vida da giros fuertes, para la mala suerte de un mujer como ella, su realidad vista desde otro punto parecía tener todo, una misión soñada, dinero que llenando todo tipo de lujos, estudios de primera , un futuro muy prometedor, simplemente ella parecía ser alguien que feliz y satisfecha pero en el fondo donde nadie podría llegar a ver su vida no tenía nada más que imposiciones, ordenes , fronteras dictadas aquel ser tan frio y autoritario, su padre. Hinata Hyuga, una adolescente que solo le esperaban unos meses para llegar a la edad adulta, desde pequeña resplandecía con sus hermosas y delicadas facciones, como las de un ángel solía decir su madre, un cabello negro azulado que caía como una cascada en su espalda, un cuerpo en forma y bien proporcionado, piel tersa y blanca, sin duda toda una belleza natural nada superficial, pero sin duda alguna aquel rasgo más atrayente de toda su anatomía, eras esos ojos grises lila, tan transparentes, eran como un libro abierto para cualquier que con mucha atención podía percatarse con solo mirarlos.

-"Si Sakura, es nuestra única salida, iremos a Akatsuki".-Contesto segura y con la misma firmeza que su amiga , a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo.

Resoplo cansinamente. No es que no tuviera confianza en Hinata, sin duda ella podría lograrlo, la conocía desde que eran apenas unas niñas, había pasado con ella las horas de entrenamiento a la su padre las presionaba, sin duda alguna estaba bien entrenada al igual que ella, pero ese era un mundo diferente, desconocido, una realidad con la que podrian toparse con cosas mas allá de su control, en ese mundo reglas no existían. ¿ Y si salía herida? no podría soportar esa idea, pero ella se había decidió, no podía impedir que Hinata la acompañara, ambas lo necesitaban, tenían que cumplir su propósito y eso implicaba desafiar todos los riesgos y obstáculos que aquel mundo tenía para conseguir el dinero.

"Bien, entonces, prepárate para esta noche" -contesto sonando tranquila, eliminando así las dudas de su compañera, y las propias.

Tomaron un taxi a eso de las 6 y media, ambas tranquilas y relajadas , era mejor estar así el miedo no era un sentimiento que contribuyera a la situación que esa misma noche estaban a punto de experimentar, una tranquila charla entorno a la trivialidades y recuerdos de la infancia se afloro entre las dos amigas, mientras que el taxi se dirigía a la casa de Sakura, grande nada exagerada, al entrar al jardín se podían ver varios armas , guantes y sacos de artes marciales.

Al entrar, parecía solitario y silencioso, de seguro su padre con su hermano estaba en el gimnasio entrenando como siempre llegaría hasta la noche, siempre era así no le extrañaba, ser la hija de unos de los mejor luchadores de la artes marciales mixtas en Japón no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo no dejaba de estar constantemente preocupada por la salud física de su adorado pero sobreprotector padre, lo mismo se aplicaba en su hermano, al ser la única mujer en su familia y la menor de dos hermanos debía velar por la seguridad de su seres queridos quienes la sobreprotegen de manera exagerada aun sabiendo que sus habilidades en las artes marciales y su fuerza bruta es tan buena como la de ellos , su inteligencia tampoco se quedaba atrás pues siempre se considero estratégica y sumamente observadora, cosa que siempre le había dado ventaja en sus peleas, incluido a eso sus destrezas medicas aprendidas de su difunta madre , simplemente la luchadora perfecta.

Así era Sakura Haruno, otra adolescente entrando a la etapa adulta, amable, dulce y simpática podía llevarse bien con cualquiera, sin embargo era una bomba de tiempo que podría explotar en cualquier momento, nadie en la escuela se metía con esa chica, ruda y un poco masculina decían sus compañeros pero nunca le había importado ser así siempre fue fuerte de voluntad y personalidad.

-"Parece que tu padre no ha llegado Sakura"- dijo Hinata examinando la casa.

- " Créeme es mejor así y si queremos evitar las explicaciones será mejor que no apresuremos"- respondió la pelirosa empujando a su amiga hacia su habitación.

El agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza, recorriendo su cuerpo su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso de la ducha, estaba calmada , la hora de la ducha siempre podía despejarla de los pensamientos y desconectarla por un momento del mundo, pero particularmente ese día los recuerdo atacaron su mente, recuerdos que nublaron sus ojos de tristeza, desde su niñez hasta el momento que la llevo a esta situación

_**Flashback:**_

_Aquella oscura oficina, donde el frío dominaba y la única luz que irradiaba era la que estaba ubicada en el escritorio de su padre cuyo estaba cubierto en el manto oscuro pero ella sabía perfectamente que su mirada transparente como la de ella reflejaba decepción y enojo. _

"_"Eres un desastre , lo único que esperaba de ti es que obedecieras Hinata, y ni eso has podido hacer, no cabe duda que has sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿por qué no puedes ser como Hanabi?" -gritaba el elegante hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro en aquella amplia recamara._

"Yo no soy Hanabi, nunca lo seré...padre, por favor,..."- sus ojos amenazaban el escape de las lagrimas. 

"_No quiero escucharte, me canse de ti a veces pienso que no eres digna de ser mi hija"- la interrumpió aquel hombre, ya endureciendo sus facciones y elevando su voz. _

"Hinata ¿estas lista? Ya casi es la hora"- la voz de Saura interrumpió sus recuerdos.

" Eh! Si si dame unos minutos" respondió mientras salía de la ducha.

A los 5 minutos ambas chicas estaban listas, su ropa era cómoda pero sin dejar de lado el estilo que cada una le caracterizaba, la chica peli azul lucia unos pantalones azul marino con una chaqueta lilas con las mangas y la capucha blanca y una sandalias de tacón bajo amarradas al tobillo y dejo su cabello suelto , su estilo siempre fue reservado y conservador nunca le gusto la ropa reveladora en especial esa que mostraba sus dos grandes atributos, su mejor amiga era lo contrario a ella mas liberada odiaba el exceso de ropa, lucía una botas negras que le un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, unos short negros que resaltaban sus caderas y porque no su bien entrenado trasero, una camisa sin mangas color vino tinto con unas coderas de tela color rosa pálido , guardo unos guates sin dedos en su bolsillo y para terminar anudo un listón rojo a su largo cabello y se puso una chaqueta negra.

Ahí estaban en un callejón de mala muerte, oscuro y frío el camino que caminaban seguía hasta una fábrica abandonada, no era muy grande por lo que su amigo les dijo era producían metales hasta que llego a la bancarrota. Paradas enfrente de esa puerta de metal ya eran exactamente las 8 , una mujer de cabellos azueles y ojos estaba parado en un poste de luz. "Disculpa ¿Estas a cargo de esta lugar?"- pregunto Sakura con seguridad, "¿Tu qué crees?" respondió esta con sequedad y mala gana, "Queremos participar" hablo por primera vez la ojiperla entregándole una faja de billetes que había sacado de su mochila, la mujer las miro arriba abajo y luego sonrió con superioridad – "¿Saben? Ocho de cada diez chicas que entran en este lugar salen el mismo día que entraron, muchas de ella con una nariz o brazo rotos ¿Soportaran ese riesgo?" dijo con cierta intimidad en su voz, - "Creo que ese es el riesgo que vinimos a correr aquí" dijo la peligrosa poniéndose sus guantes, sin decir una palabra más la mujer abrió las grandes puertas de metal dándole paso a las dos chicas , -"Suerte y una cosa más … aquí no hay reglas así que diviértanse".

" Hinata ¿estas lista?"- pregunto la pelirosa regalando una sonrisa de confianza.

" Solo si tu lo estas Sakura" – dijo ella devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar al frente distinguiendo una luz al final del pasillo, era ahora o nunca y la verdad es que teniendo a su mejor amiga a su lado el miedo se podía ir al carajo.

" Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, ¡Vamos!" dijo casi gritando jalando a su amiga hacia aquella.

Se dirigían a las puertas de su posible salvación, aquello seria el final de su gran problema pero lo que sabían es que ese mundo les traería un nuevo problema , ese mundo del cuyo camino no había retorno…


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 de la tarde **_

_Barrios bajos de Konoha_

Una habitación poco iluminada por los rayos de luz que se colaban descaradamente por la ventana cubierta por una cortina verde, por la poca luz que había se podía ver una cama y a su alrededor una montaña de papeles, ropa sucia, y comida en proceso de descomposición encima de un escritorio que claramente es usado para todo, menos para poner libros. Todo era la clara prueba de que se trataba del cuarto de un chico muy desordenado para ser cierto, el sonido incesante de un móvil rompió el silencio de aquella recamara, de las sabanas surgió una cabellera rubia, seguido de una mano que golpeaba la mesa de noche a un lado, tratando de encontrar a ciegas el móvil que no rendía su sonar.

El largo bostezo del dueño de la cabellera rubia comenzaba a abrir sus parpados, hasta dar vista a unos hermosos orbes azules como el cielo, se levantó perezosamente, dejando al descubierto unos hombros bien entrenados y un tonificado y moldeado abdomen, cuya tonalidad era levemente bronceada, con un rostro cansado, se dispuso a ver el teléfono, que mostraba que el sonido era una llamada, "_¿Por qué el mundo no me deja dormir en paz?_" pensó el ojiazul mirando al techo en señal de suplica mientras descolgaba.

"¿Diga?"- contestó con una voz aun adormilada.

"Son más de las 12, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir?"- respondió una voz ronca y bromista.

"El tiempo que me dé la gana, ¿ahora qué quieres Teme?"- sonó estresado.

"Tranquilo dobe, solo quería saber si vas a Akatsuki esta noche".

"El pequeño teme se siente indefenso si no va conmigo, ¡Que adorable!"- fingió con una voz infantil e inmadura.

A punto de reírse, por un instante se imaginó su expresión de enojo en ese preciso momento.

Su amigo carraspeó por un segundo, el rubio sabía que estaba buscando todos los insultos para él, pero lo único que escuchó fue ese característico monosílabo propio de él.

"¡Hmp! ¿vas a venir o no?"- dijo finalmente.

"¡Por supuesto que voy a ir!, pero paramos primero a comer ramen".

"Tú no puedes hacer nada sin ramen, ¿verdad?. Bien pasaré por ti a las 6 no me hagas esperar"- respondió su amigo para luego colgar.

Bien, ahora que su querido mejor amigo se había encargado de interrumpir su sueño, el joven rubio de ojos azules, abrió las ventanas mirando el cielo, esa fresca tarde pudo notar que el barrio estaba transitado de gente y autos. Los vendedores se entretenían atendiendo a sus clientes o promocionando su productos a todo pulmón, los niños jugaban en la cancha de baloncesto algo deteriorada, hasta pudo ver las viejas chismosas y metiches en su rutina de parlotear entre ellas.

Otro día en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, a sus tiernos 19 años, hiperactivo y problemático, torpe y eufórico, la alegría de muchos vecinos al igual que un dolor de cabeza para otros, su intelecto nunca fue el mejor, sin embargo tenía una forma muy optimista y decidida de pensar, cosa que a muchas personas les parecía admirable. Por desgracias de la vida perdió a sus padres cuando aun era un niño, sin embargo como la felicidad que se compone por pequeños momentos de alegría, el atesoraba recuerdos de ellos, además de muchas lecciones de vida.

Salió de la habitación directamente a la cocina, al llegar encontró a cierto hombre de cabellos largos y blancos, piel tostada igual que él, en su cara se podía ver que era un hombre entrando en edad, tendría unos 50 años para ser exactos. Estaba sentado en la mesa admirando todas y cada una de las imágenes donde posaban modelos en bikini para una revista de adultos.

En su rostro se podía ver perfectamente la expresión pervertida y descarada con la que admiraba las fotos, la cual de por si, empezaba a escurrir sangre por la nariz. No había cosa más irritante para el rubio que ver a su pervertido tío en sus "búsquedas de inspiración", como el excusaba siempre, no estaba en contra de su profesión, después de todo escribir literatura erótica no le hacía mal a nadie, además le proporcionaba el dinero suficiente para mantener las cuentas y necesidades cubiertas, pero le molestaba que hiciera esas vulgaridades frente a él, para eso estaba su cuarto.

"Ni siquiera es de noche y ya estas con tus mañas de viejo pervertido"- regañó el rubio.

"Me lo dice él que se la pasa durmiendo todo el día y vive solamente de ramen"- decía el viejo arqueando una ceja.

"¡Eso es diferente!"- gritó.

"No grites Naruto, mejor haz algo útil y alimenta a los sapos"- le ordenó mientras cerraba su revista y se levantaba de la mesa.

"_Además de pervertido amante de los sapos, si que tengo un tío raro" pensó. _

"Por cierto, ¿donde estuviste anoche? La ropa que dejaste en la cesta estaba llena de tierra" decía Jiraiya, al tiempo que el rubio le daba de comer a sus mascotas.

"En ningún lado, el teme me empujó una montaña de tierra cuando salíamos del trabajo" -mintió algo nervioso.

Le dio la espalda para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar un cartón de leche rápidamente, no podía verlo, pero en el fondo, sentía que a su tío no lo había convencido su respuesta, sabía que iba a decirle algo, sin embargo no escuchó nada, por lo que se calmó y le dio un largo sorbo a la leche. Volvió nuevamente a su cuarto, había estado cerca de ser descubierto, exhaló de manera cansina, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro dando al techo. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que hacía más de un año que lo habían despedido de su trabajo de cargador por llegar siempre tarde, que estuvo más de 4 meses buscando otro empleo, no tenía valor ni palabras para confesarle lo que hacía para conseguir dinero, el viejo pervertido estaba loco pero confiaba mucho en él, era como su padre, siempre fueron sinceros entre ellos, cero secretos, pero por primera vez, esta era la única cosa que le mantenía escondida, un secreto que podría romper la confianza y el lazo que tenían.

No tenía opción, necesitaba el dinero, su mayor sueño siempre fue ser un gran boxeador y la academia de boxeadores de Tokio era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su propósito, sin embargo al ser la mejor, implicaba también la más cara, la sola inscripción en ese instituto costaba más de lo que ganaba su tío por sus libros y la herencia de sus padres juntos. Estaba estresado , Sasuke llegaría en dos horas lo que le daba tiempo de relajarse con su actividad favorita.

Cargó un enorme saco que guardaba en el armario, y colgó a unos metros frente a la cama, se sacó la camisa y se envolvió las manos con unas vendas, tomó su ipod y se colocó los audífonos, subiendo el volumen al máximo. Calentó un poco, respiró profundamente antes de juntar sus puños y pegarle al saco en una secuencia de golpes y técnicas. No le importaba el mundo en ese momento, su concentración estaba en seguir golpeando aquel saco. Aquello le agradaba, desconectarse del mundo, centrado en su entrenamiento y nada más, esta noche debía estar preparado, no podía perder esta vez, había mucho dinero en riesgo y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, tenía que ganar así tuviera que sacar a esa bestia que dormía en su interior.

Colgó el teléfono con enojo, el rubio idiota si sabía cómo hacerlo enojar, empezaba a dudar de las preferencias sexuales de su mejor amigo. Se levantó de la cama en la que reposaba, no había salido desde que se despertó en la mañana, aunque de cualquier manera estaba solo, sus padres aun seguían trabajando y no llegarían hasta la madrugada, ni extrañaba su presencia, los dos eran una constante molestia, su madre por las invariables preguntas y sus infantiles expresiones, y su padre, el único trato que recibía de él, no era mas que desaprobación y rechazo, sumando también los regaños y gritos esporádicos, que implementaba en su patética búsqueda de llamarle la atención. No recordaba la última vez que vio a su padre tranquilo y mucho menos feliz.

Aun faltaba para buscar al idiota de su amigo, meditó por unos momentos, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a su hermano, de seguro estaba aburrido en aquel lugar. Se dirigió al baño y después de una rápida ducha, vio unos pantalones verdes oscuros que le quedaban un poco holgados, una camisa sin manga color negro con un chaleco azul marino encima, al salir se puso unos deportivos negros, saltando tranquilamente de su casa.

Sasuke Uchiha, era el chico de 19 años, mas guapo, según las féminas de sus alrededores, su físico era denominado por las chicas de su barrio, como todo un modelo, cabellos negros y brillantes, piel blanca y tersa, un cuerpo bien cuidado y unos orbes negros y profundos, sus fachas reflejaban al chico rudo que todos creían que era, su actitud fría y misteriosa aumentaba el deseo de las mujeres, sin embargo, siempre fue alguien serio, pero simpático cuando se sentía en confianza.

Después de unas calles, llegó finalmente al hospital. Aquel espantoso lugar con olor a medicinas y enfermos, francamente aun no se acostumbraba a pasar por ese lugar tan lamentable y deprimente, no podía evitar preguntarse como su hermano soportaba estar allí.

Abrió la puerta de una amplia habitación pintada de azul cielo, a su alrededor se encontraban monitores y jeringas, así mismo algunos medicamentos, en la camilla pudo ver a un joven de cabellos largos atados en una coleta, piel un poco mas oscura que la suya, miraba atentamente un libro, se encontraba tranquilo y sereno, se acercó hasta él, cuando pudo distinguir el libro que sostenía en manos, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

"¿Orgullo y prejuicio?"- preguntó arrancándole el libro de las manos. "Mamá no hace mas que traerte basura romántica cuando te visita".

"Como siempre tan sincero mi pequeño hermano, es raro verte por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?", decía a su hermano volviendo a tomar el libro.

"No mucho la verdad, lo mismo de todos los días" respondió desinteresadamente.

"¿Como están mamá y papá?" volvió a preguntar su hermano un poco serio.

"Lo mismo de siempre, no me sorprende que aun no hayan pasado por aquí" dijo de mala gana.

"No los culpo, sé lo mucho que tienen que cargar conmigo"- expresó cabizbajo.

"No digas estupideces, te pareces a mamá cuando hablas de esa forma".

"Y tu a papá cuando te comportas de esa manera tan arrogante y orgullosa"-se burló su hermano.

"¡Hmp! Mejor cállate y toma" – extendió una bolsa frente a sus ojos.

Su hermano tomo la bolsa olisqueando el contenido, un aroma dulce y agradable golpeó de lleno sus sentidos. Supo inmediatamente de que se trataba

"A pesar de que no te gustan los dulces, sabes muy bien que me encantan las bolas de arroz dulce"- le miró con ternura.

"Como sea, ya me voy, pasaré otro día"- respondió mirando a otro lado.

"Ten cuidado hermanito, saluda a Naruto de mi parte".

Salió del hospital dando una ojeada a la hora, ya eran casi las 6 y el cielo empezaba a colorarse, a paso lento comenzó a dirigirse a los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que haría esa noche, volvería a esa realidad, ese escenario que por más cicatrices que dejara en su piel, era la manera mas efectiva y rápida de salvar a su hermano, de la enfermedad que lentamente consumía su vida. Itachi fue diagnosticado con cáncer en los pulmones, cuando el apenas contaba con 20 años y Sasuke con 15, para él fue como si el mundo se viniera abajo, la posibilidad de perder a una de las personas que mas amaba en este mundo, era una verdad que él no podía aceptar, ver a su hermano y modelo a seguir sufriendo los incipientes síntomas de la enfermedad lo devastó, sin duda alguna los primeros meses fueron una tortura para toda la familia y conforme al tiempo pasaba, las cuentas y los medicamentos se volvían imposibles de pagar.

Para Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha la vida nunca fue tan complicada, hasta que las medicinas y tratamientos que podían mantener a su hijo con vida, se llevaron todos sus salarios y ahorros. Fue en ese momento que Sasuke comprendió que él también debía ayudar con los gastos para su hermano, si bien encontró un trabajo al cual asistía siempre después de clases, la paga seguía siendo baja, aun con horas extra. Buscó cientos y cientos de alternativas para conseguir mas dinero, desde robar, hasta ofrecer su cuerpo juvenil y desarrollado a las féminas de mayor edad , todas esas ideas fueron descartadas, algunas inmediatamente mientras que otras pensadas dos veces. La desesperación se apoderó de su mente, fue ahí, cuando un rumor llegó a sus oídos, un lugar llamado Akatsuki, donde la paga era muy buena solo si se ganaba con un fuerte gancho, no lo dudó, ni siquiera lo repasó, acudió a ese lugar en compañía de Naruto, quien se encontraba en las mismas necesidades económicas, entonces todo comenzó, y no se detendría hasta estar seguro que su hermano viviría, aunque eso implicara su propio sufrimiento, tanto en su estado físico como mental.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del apartamento del rubio, sin tocar ingresó al lugar. Ya era una costumbre que entrara sin llamar, la confianza entre ambos amigos llegaba al punto de tener llave propia de otro y entrar aun cuando no estaban, ¡no!, no era una confianza de pareja como muchos solían burlarse, sino que pasaron la mayoría de sus infancias juntos, eran como hermanos hasta el mismo serio y amargado Fugaku sentía afecto por Naruto, e Itachi lo quería como a un hermano también. Su amistad era una sarta de bromas, estúpidas peleas y apodos insultantes, pero también consistía en un apoyo mutuo y protección entre hermanos, eran opuestos y por eso se complementaban tan bien.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las 6:30, llegó un poco tarde pero ya no era de importancia, el lugar parecía silencioso, por lo que dedujo que el rubio debía estar duchándose y que su tío había salido a hacer sus costumbres de viejo verde, como él siempre opinaba. Esperó un rato en la sala mientras veía la televisión, hasta que distinguió al rubio con una jeans holgados y una camisa naranja chillona, muy característica de él.

"¡Teme! ¿Cuándo llegaste?" decía Naruto con cierta alegría

"Hmp, hace como 10 minutos, ¿estas listo?" respondió con algo de fastidio

"Pararemos a comer ramen ¿no?".

Respiró con resignación.

"Definitivamente no cambias, solo vámonos" soltó frotándose la sien para dirigirse a la puerta seguida del ojiazul.

Después de unos 6 platos de ramen y la panza semiabultada de Naruto, salieron del puesto de Ichiraku tomando el atajo que los llevaba hacia la fábrica abandonada. Conversaban de trivialidades típicas , miró la hora en el teléfono del rubio, el cual daba las 7 exactas, habían llegado un poco mas temprano a su destino, estando ya cerca de las grandes puertas distinguieron a Kohan, con su chaqueta estampada de nubes rojas, apoyada en el poste de luz donde solía recibir el dinero de la entrada.

"¡Que sorpresa! El zorrito y el hielito paseándose tan temprano por estos lados" saludó la peliazul a lo lejos.

"¿Zorrito? Oye Kohan enserio deja de ponerme apodos, me siento como un niñato cada vez que me llamas así" dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja, sobreactuando su reacción.

"¿Hielito? Hmp … así no me decías la otra noche en el baño de chicos preciosa" sonrió con picardía el azabache a la chica.

"Me sorprende que aun lo recuerdes Sasuke-kun, yo ni recordaba lo malo que eres para el sexo" respondió con sarcasmo y sonriendo con superioridad.

"¡Oigan! Paren, yo acabo de comer, no me hagan vomitar, sigo aquí por si no lo sabían" expresó el rubio con desagrado.

"¡Hmp! Como sea, nos vas a dejar entrar o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche" dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba una faja delgada de dinero.

"¡Jaja, solo estaba jugando, diablos! Enserio parecen bebes" les respondió abriendo las puertas.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y caminaron el pasillo, desde lejos se podía escuchar la música alta, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol se hizo presente, habían llegado.

Akatsuki era un lugar muy concurrido entre la juventud de clase baja en Konoha, si bien era conocido por su buena música y la basta cantidad de buen alcohol que se ofrecía, también aportaba entretenimiento en vivo, violencia pura, sin límites ni reglas y las apuestas abundaban con grandes cantidades de dinero. Aquel lugar era reconocido por llevar al concepto de las peleas callejas a otro nivel, que arriesgaba la vida de quienes eran participes a cambio de una sustanciosa paga. Sin embargo era considerado por muchos, como un buen lugar para pasar un momento grato.

Naruto se acercó a saludar a Kiba y Shikamaru, los cuales estaban bebiendo plácidamente con Temari y su hermano Gaara, Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreírles, antes de ser rodeado por la cantidad de chicas con ropas diminutas y exceso de maquillaje. Le gustaba la atención de aquellas jóvenes enardecidas por su encanto natural, no dejaban de halagarlo e inundarlo con invitaciones notablemente indecorosas, no es que fuera un playboy pero no podía rechazar aquellas incitaciones que inocentemente le proponían, elevaba su ego en cierto modo.

Sin embargo el buscaba un reto, algo por lo que sus encantos y galanterías tendrían que esforzarse por conquistar, anhelaba algo diferente, no esperaba una relación seria, al fin y al cabo su tiempo no daba para darle atenciones caprichosas a una novia, pero quería que alguna chica le diera algo único y quizás esa noche la encontraría, al menos eso fantaseaba, ya que era imposible encontrar una mujer que valiera la pena por esos rumbos.

Los gritos de lo que parecía un disturbio, llamó su atención y la de sus amigos que conversaban amenamente, ya era algo muy normal que hubieran motines no programados en el club, de hecho siempre salían apuestas sobre quien ganaría. Se acercaron un par de metros para saber de quien se trataba esta vez, pero era algo que definitivamente no esperaban ver, 4 chicos robustos siendo golpeados estratégica y brutalmente por dos chicas de cabelleras bastante llamativas, las cuales se apoderaron de la atención de ambos chicos, aun asombrados por los sucesos recientes.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue a una joven de cabellera rosa, atada en una coleta con unos mechones cubriéndole el rostro, acercándose a uno de los mastodontes que se debatía entre caer inconsciente o seguir balanceándose, parecía susurrarle algo al oído, mientras que la de cabellera peliazul permanecía firme y de espaldas.

Algo en la mente de Naruto despertó, un dormido recuerdo, que le anunciaba haber visto aquellas cabelleras y siluetas en otro lugar, mientras que el pelinegro soltó una sonrisa de medio lado que indicaba la llegada de una idea descabellada a su mente.

"_**Definitivamente tendré algo de acción esta noche" **_pensó mientras se relamía los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

No habían pasado dos horas de haber entrado ese lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que llegaran a esa situación? pensaba una nerviosa peli azul, solo querían conocer el lugar, saber cómo funcionaba todo, solo eso una exploración, ver si era lo mejor para mejorar su situación pero jamás pensaron que en menos de dos horas ya estarían metidas en pelea tan repentinamente y mucho menos con cuatro muchachos que parecían gorilas.

Pero ellas sabían que después de entrar por eso puerta no habría marcha atrás y que debían estar lista para cualquier cosa que se les presentara en ese lugar, aunque de manera tan espontanea, no querían problemas tan rápido pero tampoco iban a permitir les hicieran daño a su amiga o a ella mucho menos aquellos arrogantes muchachos que buscaban intimidarlas y darles miedo para propasarse con ellas. Miraba preocupada a su amiga Saura que estaba igual de ansiosa que ella, le preocupada el hecho de que podría estar herida, le preocupaba la actitud que tenía hace unos momentos, no parecía ella , era una persona totalmente diferente que ya había visto en varias ocasiones pero esta vez vino con mas ira y no le gusto, más bien le atemorizaba.

Todo paso en cuestión de unos escasos pero rápidos minutos, tanto ella como Chinata jadeaban nerviosamente, si bien estaban preparadas físicamente aun estaban impactadas por lo que acaban de hacer y aquellos tipos no eran para nada débiles. Estaba en shock,cerro los ojos para recordar esa escena que aun repetía en su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Ahí estaban justo en la entrada del lugar, cada una lo vio con detenimiento, alguna que otra maquinaria de la fabrica permanecía intacta, el olor de alcohol, y cigarrillos invadían sus respiraciones, la música zumbaba a todo volumen resonando una melodía que normalmente de oiría en una discoteca, finalmente estaban en ese lugar, Akatsuki. A simple vista podía pasarse como una discoteca común y corriente con la excepción de tener entretenimiento vivo, crudo y sin censura._

_Sin embargo dejaban muy claro que no habían reglas, y no era una broma, pudieron ver en la por algunas esquinas algunos chicos con narices ensangrentadas, ojos morados e hinchados, Hinata juro haber visto a un chico tirado en el piso escupiendo sangre y nadie se molestaba en ayudarlo. El sitio era más peligroso de lo que pensaban, aunque aparentaba ser tan normal y tranquilo como decían. _

_Miraban a su alrededor , las personas que habían a su alrededor se reunían en grupos y ninguna pasaba de los 25 años, las chicas vestían fachas diminutas y un poco desarregladas con exceso de maquillaje barato pretendiendo ser rebeldes y rudas, algunos chicos tenían aspectos realmente temibles y violentos que realmente les dio un poco de miedo, pero eran las miradas, esas miradas que las seguían al pasar, aquellas que buscaban intimidarlas, hacer que retrocedieran y volvieran por donde vinieron, incluso miradas pervertidas y sucias._

"_S-saku, no es que tenga por qué t-tenga m-miedo p-pero…"_

"_Lo sé Hina, sus miradas también me asustan un poco" la interrumpió su amiga, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. _

_Por un momento bajo su mirada, pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro y sus ojos chocaron con una mirada que inspirada aliento y confianza. _

"_Todo va estar, recuerda lo que decía mi Utosa, sin miedo a nada" le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa. _

_Recobrando su valor asintió para seguir si camino. _

" _¿Qué hacemos ahora?" mirando a su amiga peli rosa _

"_Bueno este lugar debe tener un dueño ¿no? Entonces tenemos que buscarlo para saber cómo funcionas las cosas aquí". _

"_S-supongo que tienes razón". _

_Caminaban tranquilamente y hablaban para distraerse todo aquel entorno, sin embargo no pasaban desapercibidas, de un momento a otro sintió una mano jalar de muñeca y apretar sin considerada fuerza. Giro su mirada hasta encontrarse con un grande y corpulento chico con pantalones y camisa holgada cuyo gorro tapaba su cabello, "un verdadero vago" pensó Hinata, la miraba de una manera depravada y cínica como si quisiera desvestirla, era más que obvio que no quería halagarla. _

"_Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Quédate con nosotros te vas divertir con nosotros y de paso invitas a tu amiguita" decía con su ronca y aliento repugnante, viendo como los otros tres chicos las miraban con deseo asqueroso. _

"_P-por favor suélteme, no quiero problemas en serio" le dijo con voz algo temblorosa, intentando zafarse su agarre._

"_Tranquila nena, solo queremos pasarla bien contigo y tu preciosa amiga, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?" dijo afianzando su agarre y acercándola un poco más al grupo. _

"_Por favor basta, hablo enserio" repitió, retrocediendo y volviéndose a zafar de su mano. _

"_Vamos linda, no seas tímida" dijo uno de los chicos que se acercaba a ella. _

_El chico que la tenia parecía acercarla, pero se detuvo al ver una nívea mano tomar su muñeca, haciendo que soltara a la ojalera por un momento, dirigió su mirada a una chica de cabellos rosas cuya expresión no era precisamente alegre. Hinata se alejo hasta llegar al lado de Sakura, quien adopto una posición seria y firme. _

"_Creo que mi amiga fue clara cuando dijo que no quería problemas y yo tampoco así que lo diré por ella una vez más, déjenla en paz y no nos molesten". Dijo severa y notablemente irritada._

"_Saku-chan cálmate por favor, recuerda porque estamos aquí, no vale la pena" susurro su amiga en un intento de calmar a la bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. _

"_¿O sino qué? ¿Me vas golpear?" la reto parándose frente a ella impidiendo el paso que estaban a punto de retomar. _

_Respiro hondamente y cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de controlar los terribles impulsos que tenía de moler a ese imbécil a golpes, Hinata tenía razón no venían a pelear, al menos no hoy, solo querían observar el lugar, analizar cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, saber quiénes estaban encargados de las peleas y las finanzas de las apuestas, solo iban a observar y únicamente a observar, pero si no se calmaba en ese mismo momento sus planes cambiarían radicalmente. _

_Volvió a abrir los ojos y exhalo de golpe solo para decir en un tono sereno e imperturbable: _

"_Como te dije antes estamos buscando problemas así que si no disculpas ya nos vamos" lo empujo levemente sin aplicar la brusquedad que deseaba tanto liberar con ese chico. _

"_¡Ven aquí estúpida perra!¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? a mí nadie me pasa de largo "grito estirando su puso que claramente iba en dirección a la peli rosa. _

_Hinata quedo en shock al ver la rapidez ante reacción que tuvo su amiga con esta acción porque en los pocos microsegundo que habían paso Sakura había tomado el puño de su atacante aplicándole una llave que doblaba su mano, cuando este se retorcía de dolor vio que la peli rosa lo arremetió con una patada que lo empujo unos escasos dos metros de ella. Todo paso tan rápido y no pudo evitar pensar era que claramente sus planes para esa noche cambiarían. _

"_¡Maldita! Ya verás" exclamo una segunda voz de un chico que se aproximaba a atacar a Sakura por la espalda. Ataque que nunca llego por la acción de una mano que golpeo fuertemente la quijada del tipo haciendo que retrocediera considerablemente. En una pose de defensa se encontraba su amiga Hinata con la mirada claramente enojada, los demás alrededor de ellas juraban haber visto venas salir cerca de sus ojos, "Byakugan" esa era la mirada que ella y su padre le habían denominado a esa mirada que su amiga sacaba en ocasiones así, demostraba su verdadera voluntad, valentía, fortaleza y sobre todo su verdadero ser. _

"_Creo que trate de ser tolerantes con ustedes, pero creo que eso se acabo desde el momento que decidieron atacar a mi amiga, ahora no esperen que esta vez sea amable con ustedes" decía con una voz grave y muy enojada. _

"_Así se habla Hinata" pensó orgullosa de su amiga. _

_Pensamiento que fue interrumpido cuando sintió dos grandes brazos rodear su cuello tratando de inmovilizar, a sus espaldas estaba pegado un muchacho grande y realmente gordo, lógicamente mucho más grande que ella, la presión de sus gruesos brazos comenzó a sofocarla provocándole la inmovilidad, pudo distinguir como Hinata tomada por el cuello también por otro chico que si bien no era gordo y grande era grueso y exageradamente musculoso, de esos que tenían más fuerza que cerebro. Vio a los dos chicos que habían tratados de golpearlas, uno se limpiaba la sangre de los labios mientras que el otro solo sacudía el polvo de sus ropas, mientras que se acercaban a ellas. Notaron que su alrededor la gente comenzaba a reunirse, testigo de toda aquella conmoción, muchos decían que no tenían oportunidad, otros simplemente miraban asombrados mientras los demás ya hacían apuestas._

"_Parece que no quieren divertirse con nosotros, bueno supongo que si no lo harán por la buenas… será por la malas, ¿Qué opinas tu Yoru?" pregunto el muchacho de gorra a su amigo, con esa mirada depravada y su sonrisa cínica._

"_Pues no se que esperamos Yoru, con estas bellezas se pueden cumplir todas mis fantasías" respondió su amigo quitándose la camisa, cuando comenzaron a acercarse claramente que no muy buenas intenciones._

_Cuando ya estaban tan cerca, Sakura uso toda su fuerza para levantar una patada que sabía que lo noquearía temporalmente mientras que Hinata pego dos codazos al chico que hacia uno momentos la tenia inmovilizada. Aun no podía quitarse al grandulón que la tenía agarra, hasta que recordó las enseñanzas de su padre, los 4 puntos débiles de una persona, así con pisotón en pie que hizo aflojar el agarre del chico, lo que le dio la oportunidad de darle un codazo en la nariz seguido de un golpe en el estomago que de seguro le habría sacado todo él para luego darle una matadora patada en la ingle, pudo escuchar a las personas a su alrededor burlarse y hacer muecas de dolor. _

_El chico cayó al suelo boca arriba con sus manos aun cubriendo esa zona tan sensible para el sexo masculino, pero su dolor no terminaba ahí. _

"_Siempre quise intentar esto" dijo la sonriente peli rosa, para caer encima del chico nuevamente en su estomago apoyando su codo en este, lo que dejo al chico sin aire e indispuesto. Se levanto jadeante y algo ansiosa, aquello había sido emocionante mas esa agitación se desvaneció cuando sintió una mano que se posaba violentamente en su hombro, pero su reacción fue más rauda haciendo que torciera la muñeca de la mano lanzar una patada a las costillas y en un rápido movimiento yacía un cuerpo en el suelo, no era nada ni nada menos que el pervertido que hacía unos momento le había roto la boca. _

_Inmovilizada aun por aquel tipo, tenía que pensar rápido, no quería hacerles daño pero no podía dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella y mucho menos quería que Sakura interviniera en su defensa, no vino para ser protegida, vino para pelear y era momento para dejar su serenidad y respeto de lado , ese era el mundo real, del que tanto temía y que despertaba su curiosidad, el mundo al que debía enfrentarse. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, y su mirada volvió a endurecerse. _

_En una rápida movida logro darle con ambos en la costillas al chico que la tenia inmovilizad, al estar libre de su agarre golpeo fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos, un choque que parecía débil a la vista de los espectadores pero que resulto matador para pobre desafortunado que lo recibió y lo dejo en el suelo notablemente adolorido. Se giro hacia al atacante que hacía unos segundos caminada hacia ella, en ese mismo momento el chico alzo un puño dirigido a su cara, puño que no llego por el ágil movimiento de sus brazos hico una defensa que le permitió golpearlo repetidas veces en las costillas, el pecho y un golpe final en su nariz que lo dejo retorciéndose por el dolor de rodillas y en el suelo. Por un momento se sintió poderosa y muy fuerte, su personalidad luchadora salió a flote dejando de lado su tranquila y tímida forma de ser, su respiración estaba acerelada por la descarga de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, aun no podía creer que lo había hecho. _

_Busco con la mirada aun poco más tranquila a su amiga de ojos jades, cuando la encontró estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Aun estaban en shock, desconectadas del mundo por unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que habían hecho, un extraño sentimiento de prepotencia y superioridad comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellas, si bien solo se habían defendido de los hombres que intentaban violarlas muy en el fondo golpearlos y dejarlos rendidos en el piso se sentía bien y era … excitante._

_Sin embargo algo en la conciencia de Sakura y Hinata les decía lo contrario, que no debían sentirse así, que estaba mal y volvieran a la realidad. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Un sentimiento de furia de afloro en su ser, recordó porque esos bastardos estaban en el suelo, porque se merecían la golpiza que ellas les dieron. Abrió los ojos y frunció su seño levemente pero Hinata conocía muy bien esa cara que no era para nada buena. Se encamino al chico de capucha aun tirado en el piso hecho un ovillo por el dolor de la patada, cuando estuvo frente a él se agacho para mirar su rostro, se acerco un poco mas y en un brusco movimiento le quito su gorro y lo jalo del cabello para levantar un poco su rostro.

Hinata observo todo aquella escena, de algun modo estaba acostumbrada que Sakura fuera asi de impulsiva con las personas que no la trataban bien o la insultaban, pero en ese momento era alguien diferente, fría y sin un deje de compasión, aquello le preocupo y cuando la vio jalar al chico del cabello no pudo evitar caminar hacia ella para detenerla, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar lo que su amiga le decía.

"Voy a dejarte tres cosas en claro de manera evitemos este tipo de escenas" lo miraba directamente a los ojos logrando intimidar al muchacho.

"Primero debes saber que voy a seguir viniendo a este lugar te guste o no por lo que estarás alejado lo más posible, no quiero verte , ni oírte ni siquiera olerte ¿entendido?" ; el asintió nerviosamente.

"Si vuelvo a enterarme de que estas maltratando a alguna chica de este lugar, romperé todas y cada una de tus costillas y cada hueso de tu horrenda cara" apretó mas su agarre causándole a él una mueca de dolor.

"¿Ves a esa chica que esta ahí?" jalo su cabeza en la dirección donde se encontraba Hinata y volvió a asentir nervioso.

"Si yo llego a ver o a enterarme de que tu le has hecho daño…" un puño tan fuerte que rompio el piso dejo sorprendido al chico y a las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Hinata, miro el piso para comprobar que el suelo realmente estaba roto y volvio su mirada para encontrarse a los ojos jade de la chica que lo miraba amenazantemente para final mente decir en el tono mas frío e degradante "juro que te matare".

Soltó al chico que quedo realmente intimidado por su ameza, así aprendería a tratar a las mujeres. Se sacudió un poco el polvo en su ropa y sus guantes para luego dirigirse a su amiga con más calma.

"S-saku creo que te excediste un poco esta vez " le dijo inquieta.

" Si, supongo que exagere un poco pero no pude evitarlo, personas como el sacan lo peor de mi" le respondio , viendo como la gente a su alrededor empezaba a dispersarse, no pudo evitar sentir algunas miradas fijas en ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Tranquila, estoy bien" le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa más tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba incomoda por las miradas que sentía a su espaldas. Caminaron hasta alejarse un poco más de la multitud, se sentaron en el improvisado pero agradable mini bar para descansar, ahí pidieron dos aguas y mientras bebían miraban alrededor como algunas personas aun las veían con cierto asombro pero decidieron ignorarlos para hablar un rato sobre lo que ambas y juntas habían pasado. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un hombre que se sentó a su lado repentinamente. Un aire de superioridad se inhalaba cerca de este sujeto, una ramera pegada a su cuerpo revelaba lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo con unos pantalones rasgados y algo sueltos, pudieron notar algunas cicatrices en sus brazos y en su cara llena de perforaciones, su cabellera naranjada peinada en puntas le daba un aspecto de chico rebelde y peligroso, trataron de ignorarlo para no tener más problemas pero el hombre se acerco a ellas sin ningún deje de timidez.

Se paro frente ellas con una expresión seria, pero al cabo de unos segundos se suavizo para finalmente hablarles.

"Debo felicitarlas señoritas, su escena de allá atrás fue … excepcional " por no decir violenta.

"E-etto gracias supongo" dijo la ojiperla algo dudosa.

"Podría invitarles un trago a tan valientes damas?", les ofreció.

A pesar de una apariencia de matón el hombre se mostraba amable y con modales, pensaba la peli rosa, pero eso no era una razón para confiar y bajar la guardia.

"¿Sabe? Una persona con sentido común no aceptaría una copa de un extraño sin saber su nombre, así que lamento tener que declinar la invitación" le respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

" Oh! Pero que grosero soy! Deben disculparme, Modoki Yahiko pero pueden decirme Pein, estoy a cargo de este lugar, y permitanme decirles que me han dejado impresionado con tan espontanea pelea" extendiendo su mano en forma de cortesía.

Dudo por unos momentos, pero su manera de presentarse y la confianza con la que hablaba le decía que el hombre no mentía, finalmente respondio a saludo mientras que Hinata le hico una cortez reverencia, muy típico de ella.

"Haruno Sakura, un placer conocerte" dijo finalmente.

"Hyuga Hinata, t-también es un placer c-conocerlo señor" respondió su amiga.

" Jaja! Por favor no me digan señor, las formalidades están demás en este lugar".

"Está bien, y ¿A qué se debe tu repentina invitación de tragos, _Pein_?" pregunto Sakura.

"Cortesía y una bienvenida puede ser, la verdad es que después de semejante pelea unas damas como ustedes merecen algo de caballerosidad, no todos los días dos chicas dejan inconscientes a 4 chicos en un mismo momento, eso merece una bebida y…" hico una pausa en la que saco de su bolsillo y gruesa faja de dinero, dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas.

"Una recompensa" finalizo deslizándole el objeto hacia su mano.

¿Cuánto dinero habría en usa faja? ¿1000, 2000 yenes? Fuera lo que fuera era mucho dinero y era más que imposible que eso lo hubieran ganado por una simple pelea, Pein parecía confiable pero al dejarle en manos una inmensa cantidad monetaria no dudo que él quería algo a cambio y eso no le agradaba, pero no podía juzgar tan rápido, primero estaban las posibilidades y luego la decisión, no podían arriesgarse y debían ser sumamente cuidadosas de con quien se involucraban. Pensó por un momento, pero luego supo que había una solución.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" su voz era tan sería que hasta la misma Hinata se sintió intimidada.

"¿Por qué querrías algo a cambio preciosa?" sonrió de lado.

"No le das una cantidad tan grande como supongo que hay en ese paquete de dinero, debes querer algo de nosotras a cambio y antes de aceptar esto, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres".

Vio como el borro su sonrisa por un momento y la miraba a los ojos como si la estuviera analizando, la música del fondo invadió la conversación por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta Pein finalmente sonrió derrotado.

"Muy bien, debo admitir que eres astuta, como ya te habrá dicho mi socia Kohan en este lugar no existen reglas, sin embargo cuando se tratan de apuestas y ganancias las cosas funcionan de una manera diferente, algunos de mis apostadores cobran una cantidad dinero a los espectadores por cada pelea, como veras son muchos lo que viene a este lugar tanto a pelear como para observar, por eso es que hay tanto dinero en este paquete, este es el dinero que ganaron por su pelea" le dijo bajando su mirada a la faja que aun seguía rozando su mano.

"¿¡Q-que!? Es imposible que hayan dado t-tanto por una s-simple pelea" una sorprendida ojiperla dijo boquiabierta al igual que su amiga.

"Como dije antes, lo suyo fue todo un espectáculo, normalmente se gana más dinero cuanto más violenta es la pelea".

"S-sakura, ¿qué hacemos? No creo que debamos aceptarlo, es demasiado" le susurro al oído.

"Tranquila, ya se que vamos hacer" le respondió en otro susurro.

Volvió a mirarlo con ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?" volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

"Tienes razón, bueno estuve hablando con mis demás socios y nos gustaría sabes si ¿vendrían algunas veces a la semana para repetir esa exhibición para el público?, les aseguro que tendrán mas de esto si aceptan además de la fama que se ganaran aquí"

Miro a Hinata, parecía estar convencida del argumento que Pein les dijo, su amiga le devolvió la mirada asintiendo en respuesta de que estaba de acuerdo y espero una respuesta por su parte. Acordaron que ella tendría la última palabra en las decisiones por el bien de las dos, miro al muchacho otra vez quien esperaba su respuesta algo impaciente.

" Dedo confesarte que aun no eres de mi confianza, pero el trato que me acabas de proponer no da motivos para sospechar de tus intenciones por lo aceptaremos" respondió sin dejar la seriedad.

El sonrió con satisfacción pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la oji jade lo interrumpió.

"Pero solo vamos a aceptar si sigues al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las condiciones que yo diga, sin preguntas ni replicas y no pienses en negarte porque de la misma manera que entramos podemos irnos sin ninguna duda alguna". Dijo con seriedad.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, analizando lo que acababa de decir, otro silencio gobernado por la música. No podía negarse, lo dejo sin opciones para replicar, un _"simple tómalo o déjalo"_ y definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de dejarlas ir, sonrió por fin derrotado.

"Bien, te escucho" asintió con tranquilidad.

"Que te quede muy claro, ni Hinata ni yo trabajamos para ti , considera esto como un favor en el que nos beneficiamos ambas partes , así que tenemos la libertad de dejar esto cuando queramos sin ninguna explicación" dijo con autoridad.

"De acuerdo, continua" asintio nuevamente.

"Si por alguna razón alguien pregunta por alguna de nosotras…" se detuvo para mirar a Hinata y luego volverse hacia el "Tú no sabes nada, ni quiénes somos, ni donde vivimos, tu jamás nos has visto en este lugar , cualquier cosa que te pregunten de nosotras, no absolutamente ¡NADA!" finalizo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

" Puedo saber por qué?" le pregunto con mucha intriga.

"Sin preguntas, recuérdalo" respondió con enojo.

"Lo lamento, sigue hablando" .

"Aquí vinimos a pelear, no a beber, ni a tirarnos a malditos pervertidos así que ni se te ocurra que tu o tus socios se pasen de la raya" le advirtió, después de aquella escena no deseaba mas encuentro como esos.

"Eso es razonable, tranquila ninguno de mis chicos va acercarse a ustedes" respondió con entendimiento.

"S-saku lamento interrumpir, si me disculpan iré un momento al baño" interrumpio su amiga.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe Hina?" le pregunto algo preocupada.

"N-no saku tranquila no quiero parar esta conversación" sonrió con simpatía

"Yahiko, por favor ¡p-podría decirme d-donde está el baño?" volvió a decir.

"Por supuesto linda, sigue hasta el final de la barra y luego cruzas a la izquierda, ahí encontraras los baños" le respondió con amabilidad.

Vio como lentamente se dirigía en la dirección que Pein le había indicado, aun seguía preocupada despues de lo que había pasado, pero supo por la sonrisa de Hinata que ella estaría bien. Volvio su mirada al chico que tomada tranquilamente una cerveza.

" Pein" lo llamo.

"Uh?" este volvio su mirada hacia ella, ahora estaba mucho mas sería.

"Hinata es como una hermana para mi, asi que te lo advierto de una vez".

Escuchaba muy atento las palabras de la peli rosa, dándose se cuenta de la severidad del tema.

" Si algo le llega a pasar a ella tanto dentro como fuera de la pelea, la primera cabeza que va rodar… ser la _tuya_" , si las miradas mataran los ojos de esa chica lo habrían aniquilado en segundos.

"Te aseguro Sakura, que ninguna de las saldrá perjudicada, asi que… ¿es un trato?" extendio su mano esperando la respuesta.

Lo penso por unos segundo, pero finalmente la tomo lentamente sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

" Es un trato" finalizo aprentando su agarra, rezando por saber si fue lo correcto.

El baño esa una pocilga, pero realmente quería sacarse la suciedad de las manos y mojarse un poco la cara. Estaba sucediendo, es estos momento Sakura debía estar cerrando el trato con Pein, después no habría vuelta atrás aunque agradeció la astucia de su amiga al poner esas condiciones antes de aceptar cualquier cosa, ella tampoco confío en el hombre cuando se sentó junto a ellas y dudo también de su intenciones con ellas pero el demostró no tener malas intenciones y fue muy razonable cuando empezaron a hablar de negocio, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar ¿Qué les esperaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrán superar a todos contrincantes que le pongan? Y sobre todo ¿Podrá ella lidiar con la carga emocional?, sabía que Sakura estaba decidida y que sería fuerte ante la presión pero ella no, aun carecía de esa fuerza, su autoestima aun seguía afligido y tener que lastimar a eso chicos no mejoro su situación.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que estaba saliendo del baño, como tampoco se percato que había tropezado con alguien, se asusto al sentir el choque contra un duro pecho y estuvo a punto de caer de pompas si esa persona no la hubiera tomado pasando un brazo por su espalda mientras que su tomo la suya para sostenerla, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, una voz le hico abrir los ojos.

"¡Oye ¡ ¿Estas bien?, perdóname de veras no te vi dattebayo " su voz era dulce y un poco ronca

Lo observo atentamente, una cabellera rubia y alborotada se le había muy familiar, la piel ligeramente bronceada, un rostro un poco redondo y una especie de bigotes tatuados en sus mejillas que creyó haber visto antes, detuvo su mirada y observo bien sus ojos, esos orbes azul cielo cuya mirada inspiraba calidez y alegría conectándose con sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Fue ahí cuando recordó, en ese momento su mente exploro en sus recuerdos, buscando a la persona que esos rasgos igual a lo de él, su forma de hablar, porque solo conocía a una persona que decía es palabra al final de cada oración. Entonces fue en ese momento… cuando recordó a ese niño en su infancia, el que la cautivo con su mirada, ese chico que la dejaba nerviosa por su cercanía y hacia que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, ese hiperactivo niño que le robaba el aliento al punto de desmayarse, era _él_ y de eso no tenía duda.

"¿Na-naruto-kun?" fue lo único que logro articular.

Después de cerrar su trato Pein tuvo que atender unos asuntos, dejando a una pensativa Sakura en la barra del club, aun pensaba si había hecho lo correcto, pelear y golpear desconocidos por dinero, ¿Era eso correcto? ¿Tan desesperadas estaban por conseguir ingresos propios?, eso en ningún sentido tendría honor y si su padre o su hermano llegaran a enterarse en lo que se estaba metiendo sin duda alguna no tendrían piedad con ella, o si el padre de Hinata se enteraba de que ella también estaba en esto sería muchísimo peor para ella y estaba más que segura que de eso no se recuperaría. Estaba frustrada, temerosa y confundida, mientras más pensaba más se desesperaba, tuvo que pedir otra botella de agua porque tanto pensamiento seco su boca. Tan metida en sus pensamientos que su mirada se perdió en algún punto, sintió cuando dejaban el botellón a su lado y con la mirada perdida y hundida en su mundo que movió su mano para tomar la bebida, fue en ese momento que sintió un toque y una corriente eléctrica paso desde su mano y recorrió toda su columna, sintió que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte. Sus ojos buscaron la procedencia de esa sensación, vio su mano entrelazada accidentalmente con un otra desconocida, era nívea, gruesa y cálida, sorprendida aun busco al dueño de esa desconocida mano …

Fue en ese momento cuandos sus ojos jade se encontraron con unos ojos negros y profundos …

Fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se conectaron…

En ese momento en el que presintió que _algo_… estaba a punto de cambiar.

.

.

.

_**Saludos mis queridos lectores**_

_**Jeidomun presentándose :D, solo quiero decirles que gracias por sus reviews aunque son pocos me motivan a seguir escribiendo y lamento mucho la tardanza, entre la escuela y las ideas me estoy volviendo loca xD pero les aseguro que el próximo capitulo vendrá pronto y más corto jajajaja se que este es muy largo pero fue un arrebato de imaginación y me gustaría saber cuáles son sus opiniones, acepto también sugerencias y correcciones estoy abierta a cualquier cosa porque mi objetivo es mejorar y que disfruten de mis historias. Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga por su ayuda y apoyo porque sin ella no me habría atrevido a seguir con este proyecto y los invito a que lean sus historias que los dejaran realmente con ganas de mas. Sin mas me despido con una reflexión: **_

"_**El secreto de la felicidad no es hacer siempre lo que se quiere, sino querer siempre lo que se hace"**_

_**Tolstoi**_


	4. Chapter 4

Se observaron en silencio por un momento, ella sorprendida de los azares del destino en que vino a encontrarse justamente con ese muchacho, que aun la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Todas las tonalidades rojizas adornaron su delicado rostro, el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, y por un momento sintió el ritmo de su corazón resonar en sus oídos. ¿Era un sueño?, ¿o la conmoción le había jugado una mala pasada?, pues era imposible que fuera él, estaba demasiado cambiado, más alto, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, su piel más bronceada y su voz era mucho más ronca y gruesa, no podía ser ese niño.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, la última vez que lo vio tenían unos escasos 6 años, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y como tiempo que cambia la naturaleza su alrededor, el cuerpo humano hace lo mismo, después de todo debía ser él, pues sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, y el corazón comenzó a latirle a un ritmo bastante acelerado, una sensación que jamás abrigó por alguien más, además hacía muchos años que no se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

"Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?", le interrumpió nuevamente la voz del rubio, algo desconcertada de que no la reconociera.

La chica estaba callada y ruborizada, por alguna razón la palabra "dulzura" aterrizó en su mente. Mantenía su vista fija en sus ojos perlas que creyó haber visto alguna vez, su cabello negro azulado caía como cascada por su espalda, rozando con las puntas el brazo que le sostenía; su piel era nívea y suave, podía sentirla porque sus manos aún continuaban entrelazadas; las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le daban un aire de inocencia y elegancia, solo le faltaban una alas para decir que era un ángel caído del cielo, su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo como si encajaran perfectamente.

Un golpeteo de un pecho comenzó a notarse y las mejillas de él empezaron a tener un color rosa, una extraña emoción afloró su ser, todo por el contacto de esa muchacha, que aun sostenía en brazos como el cristal más frágil, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?, ¿Se conocían?, pero la más importante ¿Qué hacía tan delicado y hermoso ángel en un lugar tan peligroso y vulgar como este?

"N-no s-sé si m-me rec-cuerdes, p-pero solíam-mos j-jugar j-juntos cuando éramos n-niños e-en el p-parque d-de K-konoha", dijo ella con la esperanza de que pudiera recordarla.

"Hmmm… recuerdo que jugaba con muchos niños en el parque, disculpa, admito que soy muy olvidadizo quizás si me dieras más detalles podría recordarte mejor", le respondió rascándose la nuca.

" P-podría s-si m-me s-soltaras p-primero Naruto-kun", volvió a decirle bajando su vista al brazo que aun la tenía de la cintura.

" Oh! Kami, discúlpame enserio dattebayo", la soltó amablemente desviando su mirada.

" N-no es p-problem-ma, aunque g-gracias por s-sostenerme", le sonrió.

" No hay problema …", hizo una pausa tratando de recordar su nombre.

"Hinata"

"¿Hinata?. Recuerdo ese nombre pero sigo sin ubicarte", comentó pensativo.

Lo observaba divertida, después de todo él no había cambiado y eso le aliviaba profundamente, pues por un momento creyó que al verlo en un lugar como Akatsuki, Naruto sería igual que esos tipos que intentaron forzarlas. No obstante, gran parte de ella estaba impaciente, no la recordaba, y aunque eso no era malo, le decepcionaba un poco, ya que para ella, los momentos pasaron juntos fueron los mejores de su vida, todavía recordaba la promesa que el rubio le había hecho la última vez que se vieron.

Nerviosa y ansiosa comenzó a juguetear con los dedos, como lo hacía de niña, no sabía porque pero al estar con Naruto esa acción era casi inevitable para ella.

"Jeje, una amiga mía solía hacer eso ¿sabes?, Jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba muy nerviosa y…"

Como el viento que golpea la piel, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, y al igual que la retrospectiva de una película vieja, todo se reprodujo en su mente, el día que conoció a ese hermoso angelito.

.

.

.

"_¡Arrodíllate! Y pídeme perdón" escuchó el grito de un niño._

_Decidió aventurarse en el bosque que se encontraba en el parque, jugando a ser un explorador hasta llegar al famoso arrollo escondido entre los frondosos árboles. Caminaba tranquilo y disfrutando de su aventura, sin embargo, aquel grito no hizo más que despertar su avivada curiosidad y por el tono chillón de esa voz, presentía que eso no significaba más que un problema entre niños. Aceleró su trote abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, sin embargo nunca esperó ver una escena tan desagradable y cruel, tres niños burlándose y sometiendo a una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo,a simple vista debía ser uno o dos años menor que ellos y nada me dio más rabia que verla llorando mientras esos imbéciles la jalaban del cabello. _

" _¿¡Eres sorda o qué!? Te ha dicho que le pidas perdón", le dijo otro niño tomándola del cabello. _

"_P-perdón n-no f-fue m-mi i-intención t-tropezar c-contigo, p-p-pero p-porfav-vor s-suéltame", susurró en un tono casi inaudible, con lágrimas desbordando de sus hermosos ojitos grises. _

"_No te escuchamos tonta, y no te voy a soltar hasta que ruegues por perdón", le respondió el mismo niño jalándola aún más del cabello. _

_La pequeña no hacía más que contener sus sollozos, sin poder articular una palabra, no tenía la culpa, simplemente fue un accidente que obviamente aquellos niños estúpidos e inmaduros exageraron, nada lo enojó más que la maltrataran de esa manera, sin embargo su furia se exacerbó, cuando el niño más grande levantó su mano en forma de puño, ese fue el límite. _

"_¡Oye tarado! ¿¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!? O eres tan marica que tienes que pegarle a una niña", el pequeño rubio lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. _

" _¡Imbécil ¡¿cómo te atreves?, ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre idiota!" . Gritó iracundo el chico que había tirado al piso, se levantó rápidamente para correr en su dirección junto con sus otros dos amigos. _

_La pequeña ojiperla no hacía más que observar asustada como golpeaban a ese valiente salvador que había venido en su auxilio, por un momento se sintió culpable, lo estaban golpeando por su causa, quería ayudarlo, pero su miedo solo hizo que su pies se clavaran en el suelo. Unos minutos después los niños habían parado de golpearlo, quizás porque se cansaron o tal vez se aburrieron, pero fue todo un alivio para ella. _

"_Tsk! Vámonos de aquí, me aburren la niñitas lloronas y los estúpidos enclenques", se burló el más grande levantándose para marcharse, sin embargo, una mano tomaba su tobillo, volteó su mirada para encontrarse con el persistente rubio que parecía no rendirse. _

"_A-adonde v-vas… aún no he terminad-do c-contigo", decía adolorido el terco niño que yacía en el piso. _

"_No seas imbécil, ni siquiera te puedes parar", le escupió uno de los chicos. _

"_N-no s-sabes c-con quien estas t-tratando", se levantaba lentamente. _

"_¡ Ah si! ¿con quién?, ¿Un payaso?" se burló el otro niño. _

_Se puso de pie y los miró con llameante determinación que la pequeña oji perla pudo notar. _

"_Escucha bien mis palabras idiota, esté payaso se convertirá en el boxeador más grande del mundo, Naruto Uzumaki va a ser el luchador más grande de todos los tiempos y cuando eso pase, ustedes no harán más que pedir ¡eso ténganlo por seguro dattebayo!", aseguró con tanta fuerza, que por un momento ella sintió unas mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. _

_Oyó las carcajadas de esos tres niños y vio como uno de ellos le asentaba un golpe en el abdomen, derrumbando a su salvador nuevamente al piso, se alejaron diciendo cosas como: "es un perdedor", o burlándose de que si sería un luchador conocido sería por su debilidad. No fue hasta que dejó de oír sus voces, que el silencio del ambiente la llevó a reaccionar, para lentamente caminar con pasos temerosos a auxiliar a su héroe. _

"_¿E-e-estas b-bien?", preguntó con mucha vergüenza _

_El rubio levantó su cabeza y la vio recordando que ella estuvo ahí durante la pelea, estaba sorprendido de que no salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, la vio realmente asustada cuando la encontró con esos bravucones. _

"_¡ Heh!, Estoy bien no te preocupes, ni siquiera me dolió, ¿Cómo estás tú?, ¿Te lastimaron?" le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. _

"_Y-yo e-est-toy b-bien,l-lamente que t-te golpearan por mi c-culpa n-no t-tenías q-que d-defenderme", bajó la cabeza sonrojándose por su cercanía._

"_De eso nada, tres contra uno no es justo y mucho menos si es una damita linda como tú", le dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza _

"_¿L-linda?"_

"_No te preocupes a partir de hoy Uzumaki Naruto te va a proteger, ¡eso te lo juro!" gritó. _

"_Y-yo… n-no s-se q-que decir, d-de verdad n-no t-tienes q-que hacerlo n-ni siquiera sabes m-mi n-nombre", le respondió apenada. _

"_Bueno quizás si me lo dices no sea tan extraño", sonrió el rubio. _

"_H-hinata", le susurró. _

"_Hinata-chan… Lindo nombre sin duda te queda, a partir de este momento no dejaré que nada te pase, ¡te lo juro!", levantó su mano hacia ella y extendió el meñique en señal de promesa. _

_La niña estaba sorprendida, sin embargo vio como una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su carita y sellaba su juramento entrelazando su meñique con el suyo. _

"_G-gracias N-naruto-kun" le dijo juntando sus manos haciendo un extraño juego con sus dedos. _

_._

_._

_._

"¿Hinata?", murmuró atónito el muchacho de ojos azules.

"Qué bueno que me a-aun me recuerdas", le sonrió ella.

"Y-yo… ¡wow! No sé qué decir, cuánto tiempo ¡dattebayo! Has cambiado mucho, perdóname si no te reconocí", le decía rascándose la nuca.

"N-no te preocupes y-yo tampoco te reconocí al principio, d-después de todo tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"Al menos volvimos a vernos ¿no crees? La verdad me estaba preguntado que había sido de ti estos últimos años, ¿Cómo has estado?", preguntó sonriente el chico.

"P-pues muy b-bien Naruto-kun, p-por l-lo que v-veo tu t-también" le respondió la oji perla.

"Has cambiado bastante Hinata-chan, ¡te juro que no te reconocí dattebayo! Te ves hermosa de veras"

Sus palabras le robaron el aliento y sintió su rostro ardiendo en llamas, aun no se acostumbraba a la sinceridad de Naruto, incluso ahora ese sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado permanecía ahí, intacto y fuerte como siempre, solo con verlo.

"E-etto y-yo b-bueno…. G-gracias N-naruto-kun, tú también creciste m-mucho e-estas m-más a-alto", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Jeje. Bueno, no sabes lo mucho que tuve que esperar para eso, sin embargo el boxeo y el entrenamiento me han dado altura y resistencia", completó muy orgulloso.

"P-parece que a-aun sigues decidido a s-ser boxeador Naruto-kun, estoy segura d-de que eres e-el m-mejor"

"No es fácil si te soy sincero, pero… ¡No me rendiré eso te lo aseguro!" exclamó con suficiencia.

Lo miró con admiración y un poco de… ¿cariño?, ¿amor?, era difícil describirlo para la ojiperla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y volver a encontrárselo despertó sentimientos escondidos en su corazón. El rubio por su parte se conmovía por el sonrojo de la chica, su timidez no había desaparecido después de todo, y en el fondo volvió a sentir esas ganas de protegerla, porque para él aquella niña era como un ángel perdido en la tierra. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos como amigos siempre se mostró dispuesto a cuidarla ya que sentía que era su deber, reencontrarse encendió nuevamente ese sentimiento. Se miraron por algunos minutos, ni siquiera supieron cuando se quedaron en silencio, tratando de descifrar esas sensaciones que individualmente sentían.

"H-hinata-chan, supongo que ya sabes que es lo que hacen aquí, así que me preguntaba si querrías quedarte y… ¿v-verme p-pelear?, tu sabes para que veas cuanto he entrenado" dijo el chico extrañado de su repentino tartamudeo.

"N-naruto-kun", susurró la chica asombrada por la invitación.

"Aunque si no puedes yo entenderé", desvió el rostro algo apenado.

"¡N-no no! Naruto-kun s-si q-quiero… q-quiero d-decir p-puedo q-quedarme u-un rato y … v-verte p-pelear", balbuceó.

"¿¡Enserio!? Te juro que no te aburrirás Hinata vas a ver lo mucho que he mejorado ¡De veras!", celebró muy animado mientras la arrastraba prácticamente de la mano.

Estaba un poco arrepentida de haber aceptado, pues Sakura aún seguía esperándola en la barra, quizás si se quedaba por unos minutos ella no se preocuparía, después de todo si le explicaba su amiga entendería. Sin embargo después de aquella pelea y el trato con Pein, el humor de la peli rosa debía ser el de un volcán en erupción. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura en esos momentos?, se planteó.

.

.

.

.

No había dejado de observarla desde que había molido a esos tipos a golpes, registraba cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus palabras, su físico que era lo que más le atraía. Sus piernas blancas torneadas y bien tonificadas, su trasero redondo y formado _¡Dios que trasero!_ Grito su morbosa y pervertida mente, sentía ganas de darle una buena palmada , curvas atrayentes y cintura delgada, pechos no tan grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, justo como le gustaban , un cuello largo y blanquecino del cual podía deducir que su piel sería suave, las facciones de su rostro eran delicados y definidos adornados por dos orbes jades muy poco comunes en una persona, era lo que más le gustaba, esos ojos expresivos y relucientes, pero el rasgo que más lo sorprendía era esa larga cabellera rosa, ¿era teñida?, ciertamente lo dudaba, se veía muy sedosa y natural como para que fuera artificial.

En otras palabras aquella chica era una belleza exótica y fuera de lo común, de las que no se encontraba en estos días y mucho menos en lugares como Akatsuki , además era sin duda la combinación perfecta de dos extremos, fina pero ruda al mismo tiempo , femenina pero violenta, dos caras de una moneda que se proponía conseguir sin mucho esfuerzo. Porque esa chica caería a sus pies con un chasquido, y es que era obvio , ninguna chica por más ruda o dura que fuera o se hiciera , podía resistirse a los encantos de un Uchiha y esa mujer tampoco sería la excepción.

En cuanto la dejaron sola, caminó hacia ella para sentarse a su lado, pero la joven parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni se inmutó por la presencia del peli negro. Vio como le dejaban una botella de agua que aparentemente había pedido ella, y dispuesto a llamar su atención usó un truco infalible que nunca fallaba, antes de que la chica pudiera tomar el agua, posó su mano de manera que "_accidentalmente_" rozara con la suya.

Comprobó la suavidad de su piel, como una seda acariciando la suya y una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero, ¿estática? Probablemente pero no le desagradó para nada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, quizás había sentido lo mismo, hubo repentino silencio entre los dos, solo se veían, aunque el peli negro dedujo que ella lo escaneaba con la mirada intentando asimilar su belleza, "_Típico_" pensó con arrogancia.

"Disculpa pensé que era mi pedido puedes quedártela", dijo un caballeroso Sasuke finalmente.

"No discúlpame tu a mi, estaba distraída no me di cuenta de que estabas primero que yo, quédatela tu, yo puedo pedir otra", respondió la peli rosa cortésmente.

"Creo tú la necesitas más que yo, después de cómo golpeaste a eso imbéciles debes estar sedienta", razonó.

"Gracias… aunque el bar tender parece que tardará bastante para atenderte, supongo que podríamos compartir", se ofreció ella.

"¿Sabes?, Una chica normalmente no invita a un extraño a compartir su agua en un lugar como este, y mucho menos después de haber peleado con dos tipos bastante peligrosos".

Quizás él tenía razón , aquel lugar era peligroso, y compartir bebida con un extraño, era una suicida y estúpida idea, pero ese chico no se veía mala persona , algo en el fondo de ella le decía que aquel peli negro no era un riesgo, aun cuando se había impuesto no confiar en nadie, solo que ese toque accidental y su caballerosidad le dio confianza suficiente para ofrecerse abiertamente.

"Tienes razón, pero quizás si me dices tu nombre ya no serias un extraño para mi, además, aunque este puede ser un lugar peligroso no creo que deba ser descortés con alguien que me trata bien"

"Sabias palabras, Sasuke Uchiha es un placer conocerte", extendió su mano con gracia.

"Sakura Haruno, el placer es mío", estrechó su mano, volviendo a sentir esa descarga bastante agradable para su cuerpo.

"Ya que no somos extraños, no te negarías a compartir el agua conmigo", volvió a decir sonriente.

"La verdad es que el agua era para un amigo, pero ese idiota entenderá que las damas van primero así que no te preocupes", respondió atento, internamente cautivado por su sonrisa.

Era más hermosa de cerca y sus ojos resplandecían con la luz del lugar, estando tan juntos, sus fosas se llenaron de un dulce olor a cerezo del cual no dudó provenía de ella, era extraño que le agradara ese olor cuando normalmente el detestaba cualquier sabor o esencia dulce, ahora más que nada estaba dispuesto a conquistarla esa misma noche.

"Así que… ¿Me viste pelear?", dijo distraídamente.

"Creo que todos aquí lo hicieron, y para serte sincero, jamás vi una chica golpear a alguien de esa manera, mucho menos intimidar a un hombre esa forma, creo que en cierto modo dejaste traumado a ese chico", explicó sinceramente.

"Esos tipos necesitaban una lección, ¡machistas de mierda, todos son iguales!", respondió la peli rosa con deje de enojo.

"¡Auch! Eso duele ¿sabes? No todos los hombres somos así aunque no lo creas" dijo el chico con fingida dolencia.

"Ah ¿sí? Y dime Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Qué te hace diferente a los demás hombres?" pregunto interesada.

"Probablemente porque no trato a las mujeres cual machista posesivo y probablemente porque en vez de haber aceptado compartir el agua contigo te advertí que podría ser peligroso" respondió con tranquilidad.

"Mmm… un muy valido argumento en tu defensa debo decir, esta puedo decir que eres diferente a los demás hombres, felicitaciones tienes mi aprobación" le guiño con simpatía

"Y para mi es un honor tener tu aprobación" agradeció encantado de su expresión, más que convencido que aquella chica no tardaría mucho en caer.

Charlaron un buen rato y la hora se les había ido en trivialidades y cosas de la vida. Sin darse cuenta la química entre ellos comenzó a fluir, era extraño para él nunca se había sentado a hablar con una chica sin las insinuaciones y las miradas de lujuria o los sonrojos en las mejillas, con esa peli rosa no había nada de eso, le hablaba con naturalidad y absoluta simpatía cosa que si bien no era malo comenzaba a preocuparle parecía no caer en sus encantos por lo que pensó que quizás con ella había que ser directo.

"Creo que te estoy aburriendo con tanta platica, lo siento" dijo Sakura apenada sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demás.

"No te disculpes, la verdad que estaba pensando en algo" respondió.

"Y ¿puedo saber en qué piensas?" pregunto con incredulidad.

"Bueno ya que entramos en confianza, estaba pensando...¿por que no vamos a un lugar mas apartado?" -sugirió con voz seductora acercándose a su rostro.

La pelirosa se desconcertó bastante, ya presentía que ese playboy intentaría algo, solo que no espero que lo hiciera tan rápido. Se hizo la desentendida para ver hasta donde llegaban las proposiciones del pelinegro.

"yo...no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres con un lugar mas apartado?" cuestiono ingenuamente.

El pareció encenderse mas ante su sonrojo y su pose de niña inocente.

"Hn, bueno...los baños de aquí pueden ser un buen lugar para...tu sabes, pasarla bien " se atrevió a tocarle la pierna.

Sintió que la furia la inundaba, le hubiera volteado la cara de haber podido, pero se contuvo, no daría un nuevo espectáculo por segunda vez en la misma noche, así que con todo el control que reunió, sonrió falsamente tomando su mano apretándola con fuerza y alejándola como si fuera radioactiva.

"Mira pervertido de mierda , lo que menos necesito en estos momentos una proposición asquerosa como la que acabas de hacerme, no soy una zorra que espera que cualquier patán la lleve a un callejón y la use a su antojo, aunque no lo creas, yo soy una chica decente , una que ni en el mejor de tus sueños podrías conseguir, es que… soy demasiado para ti "soltó orgullosa haciendo que el arqueara una ceja consternado.

"Demasiado aburrida tal vez, anda, ¿me tienes miedo?, prometo ser gentil" comento burlón cuando logro sobreponerse a su rechazo. El era Sasuke Uchiha, nadie se le negaba, menos esa pelirosa por mas voluntariosa que fuera.

"Escucha idiota, si vuelves acertarte a mi, tendrás el mismo destino que esos imbéciles a los que no me costó nada destrozar, no me interesan tus propuestas, así que vete por donde llegaste" se puso de pie encarándolo molesta.

"Si, justo lo que dije, una completa aburrida, aunque ignorare todo lo que dijiste antes y me iré, pero estaré por aquí por si quieres cambiar esa expresión de desdicha por una de satisfacción" sonrió de lado, ella se enfureció mas, pasando por para acercarse a su oreja.

"Hasta pronto _cerecito_"se despidió con la firme idea de que no sería la última vez que la vería.

.

.

.

Estaba furiosa, echando fuego, no podía creer lo que me había pasado hace unos momentos. Justo cuando pensaba que el lugar no era tan malo después de todo, viene ese precioso chico de cabello azabache y pozos negros haciéndole creer que era especial cuando en realidad era peor que un hombre machista, quería matarlo, molerlo a golpes, tirársele encima y admirar su rostro nuevamente y … " ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué carajos estas pensando Haruno?" su subconsciente freno el rumbo de sus pensamiento, y decidida a olvidar todo aquella escena se dispuso a buscar a Hinata que hacia un buen rato no aparecía.

Sin embargo en un rincón de su mente, una parte de ella, una sensación extraña en su corazón , una conexión, una voz que le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese chico y que a partir de ahora la cosas ya no serian lo mismo.

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**¡Jeidomun ha vuelto! :D **_

_**Mis más sincera disculpas por dejar esta historia abandonada, mi rutina, mi último año , mis entrenamientos y el pequeño bloqueo mental me hicieron abandonar esta historia por un tiempo pero volví y les prometo que esperaran mucho para el próximo capítulo que será un poquito más corto. Sé que dije que este sería corto pero créanme que llego un momento en que me inspire en cuanto salí de trance imaginario jajajaja xD . **_

_**Como ustedes saben me importa mucho sus opiniones y estoy completamente abierta a nueva ideas así que por favor sean totalmente sinceros en sus reviews pues me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y darles lo que ustedes quieren leer. **_

_**Sin más que decir nos vemos en próximo capitulo **_

_**Nos leemos! **_


End file.
